


Taking Him for a Ride

by shanachie



Series: Love and Science [7]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg hears through the grapevine about what Nick’s been up to and decides they need some couple alone time. Nick changes his plans just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Him for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> So I noticed while watching 923 that Nick seemed very amused by Langston riding the motorcycle and maybe it wasn’t who he was used to seeing on a bike. And this was born. And then it kinda…grew. And the boys decided they wanted to play. And they had some fun ;-)

“I hear you saw something amusing this morning.” The voice was right behind him and only the sight of the other man’s reflection in the glass prevented Nick from jumping a foot at the sound. “Not your normal reaction to a man on a motorcycle.”

Nick unobtrusively glanced around before answering, “Not the man I normally see on a motorcycle either.”

A smile was pressed against his neck almost too quickly for him to even register it was there. “Sooo I was thinking…”

“That’s always dangerous,” Nick interjected.

Greg ignored the comment and continued, “It’s been a while since I’ve taken Kermit out for a long ride. You interested?”

“Depends. When and where?” Nick ducked his head, hiding the smile he could feel beginning to spread across his face. He knew he really wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to take a ride with the other man, but he also wasn’t going to make it easy.

“I was considering that. Just taking a long ride, nowhere in particular. But it would be nice to have some company,” Greg responded. “Most likely this weekend.”

“Ah, am I interrupting something?” A new voice asked.

Greg didn’t leap away from Nick, but it was a close thing. He picked up the folder sitting on the table and flipped it open. “Nope, not a thing,” he answered, ignoring Riley’s smirk as he crossed to the other side of the table.

Nick raised an eyebrow at the woman, who had continued to stare at the younger man for a few minutes. “Did you…need something, Riley?” he asked to take her attention off Greg. Even after all these months, she still had the power to make the other man nervous at times.

“Yeah, do you have the sneaker prints from the Morrison house? I want to compare it to some sneakers we got,” she answered.

“Yup.” Nick reached out and snagged the prints she wanted, handing them over. “Anything else?”

“Nope. This is good. Thanks.” She turned to go, saying over her shoulder, “Might want to be a little more discrete, Greg. It sucks to get caught.”

Greg groaned as she left. “We’re dead.”

“No, we’re not,” Nick answered easily. “You just need to not…”

He set the folder on the table, a contrite look on his face. “Yeah. I’m just gonna go. Let me know if you want to…”

Nick sighed, grabbing Greg’s wrist as the other man tried to brush past him. “One of these days, Greggo. I swear, one of these days.” He pulled Greg towards him, running a finger along his wrist. “Just ignore her, okay? We’ll figure it out. And yes, I want to take a ride with you this weekend.”

Greg took a deep breath, obviously relaxing at the touch. “All right. Sunday night before shift? There’s less of a chance of us getting called in.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Nick released his wrist, smiling at him. “Better head back to work.”

“Yeah.” Greg swayed towards the dark haired man, stopping himself at the last moment. “Damn it. I want.”

“I know. Later,” Nick promised. Greg grinned at Nick’s words, slipping out of the layout room. Nick shook his head at the younger man, but had to admit his enthusiasm was infectious at times.

__

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI 

The slamming of the door drew Nick’s attention from the book he’d been skimming. “Bedroom,” he called.

A moment later, Greg’s blonde head came around the corner and he grinned. He took in Nick sprawled across the bed they shared more nights than not (and the nights they didn’t, one or the other of them was on shift) and flopped down on the end. Rolling over, he crawled up until his head was resting on Nick’s stomach. “I thought we were going riding?” he asked.

“You got in bed with me, dude,” Nick pointed out. He ran his hand through the younger man’s hair, smiling as Greg nuzzled against his abdomen. “Greeeggoooo,” he said when the other man started to go lax against him. “You wanted to go for a ride?”

Greg’s head popped up, a salacious smile on his face. Throwing his leg over Nick’s thighs, he said, “I’ll go for a ride.”

Nick laughed at his attempt at innuendo. “I meant on your bike.”

Greg pouted at him for a minute. “Well, if that’s the ride you want.”

Nick traced fingers up his back, gliding them over the light scars from the lab explosion. Greg didn’t flinch any more when he touched them (although the ones on his back weren’t as vivid as the ones higher up) and he liked the reminder that he hadn’t lost Greg or his chance with the younger man. “You’re the one who said you hadn’t ridden your bike for a while. If you don’t want to go…”

“No.” Greg swung his legs over and slid off the bed. “You’re right. I did say we were going riding.” Reaching over, he hauled on Nick’s arm. “Come on.”

Nick laughed at Greg’s change of mood, but allowed himself to be pulled from the bed. “I’m coming. I’m coming.”

“Not yet you aren’t.” Greg laughed. “But that can be changed!”

“Greeeeg,” Nick started, but then decided it wasn’t worth commenting on. Nothing was going dissuade the younger CSI. “So is there a reason you’re turning everything into an innuendo tonight?” he asked as he caught up with Greg in the front hall.

Greg’s head popped out of the hall closet, grinning. “I need a reason?” He tossed a leather jacket to Nick and pulled his own on, reaching for their helmets.

Nick slid his hands around Greg’s hips, drawing the younger man back against him. As he slid his hands lower, cupping Greg’s groin, he nuzzled the other man’s neck. “No,” he whispered. “You don’t.” For a minute, Nick allowed his hands to roam before pulling back to ask, “So are we going for that bike ride?”

“Tease,” Greg responded.

“Oh I’ll follow through.” Nick took the helmet from him. “Later.”

“Promises, promises,” Greg responded. “But if we’re going, we’d better take off.”

While Greg went into the garage to wheel the bike out, Nick fished his phone out of his pocket and set the alarm so they’d have time to return before they were due in for their shift. He had just finished turning it to vibrate and was shoving it in his pocket when Greg pulled up in front of him, the bike already rumbling. Nick settled his hand on Greg’s shoulder, using it to brace himself as he swung his leg over, straddling the bike, and settling behind Greg. Sliding his arms around the younger man’s waist, he anchored his grip; holding on tightly.

Greg kicked off, sending the bike down the street, and Nick’s grip tightened in reaction. He trusted his lover to keep control, but he also knew the younger man enjoyed opening the bike up and seeing what it could do. Now Greg headed towards the shortest route towards the desert. He clearly had something in mind.

There was no way for them to talk between the wind whipping past them and the helmets they wore, so Nick didn’t worry about it. They hadn’t had much time alone together lately and he was grateful just to get time with Greg. He spread his fingers across the younger man’s stomach and curled his fingers into Greg’s shirt. He didn’t want to do more while Greg was in control of the bike. So for now he just enjoyed the ride.

Greg smiled to himself as he felt Nick’s fingers in his shirt. They used to make time for themselves, but with the staffing changes and overtime; it had been more and more difficult lately. He was glad they were getting the chance now. Checking their surroundings, he angled off the road, and onto one of the side roads.

Guiding the bike up and around the side road, Greg looked for the perfect spot. He’d been out this way by himself often enough and knew that no one really came out on this road. And once he shut the bike off, sound would carry pretty well so he’d have plenty of warning. Finally finding the perfect spot, he pulled off the road, and shut the bike off.

Pulling his helmet off, Greg hung it from the handle bar before craning his neck around to look at Nick. “Wanna give me room to turn around?” he asked.

Nick handed his own helmet over as he asked, “Why do you need to turn around?”

Greg leaned back against him, running his hands up the other man’s thighs. “Cause I want to see you. And touch you.”

“Mmm,” Nick hummed. “I don’t think so.” He nuzzled the side of Greg’s neck. “I’m quite satisfied with the situation as it is.”

“Niiiiicky,” Greg moaned as Nick nipped at his neck. “Please.”

“What, Greggo?” he asked softly. “Did you want something?” He tugged on the younger man’s t-shirt, pulling it from his jeans. Running his fingers across Greg’s abs, he grinned at the shivers his fingers evoked. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Damn it, Nick. Don’t tease!”

“I’m not teasing, babe.” Nick’s voice was lower, rougher as he spoke. “I’m prolonging the anticipation.”

Greg squirmed a little in Nick’s arms. “Well, stop prolonging. Damn it.”

One of Nick’s hands dropped down, cupping Greg’s hardening length. He stroked up it, drawing a moan from the other man. “Was this your plan all along?” he asked.

“Nooo,” Greg whined. “Come on, Nicky. Lemme touch you.”

Nick flicked the button of Greg’s jeans open, playing with the zipper, and grinning as he realized there was nothing underneath but skin. “There is no way you were not planning this. And you do not know how badly I want to bend you over and fuck you right now. Or taste you; suck you down until you’re moaning for me. Is that what you want, Greg. Want me to suck you?”

Greg moaned in response; one hand coming down to press Nick’s hand more firmly against his hard cock. “Oh, god, Nick. Please. I just… Please.”

Nick slipped his hand inside Greg’s jeans, wrapping his hand around the other man’s cock. He stroked his hand up the younger man's cock, his grip just this side of too loose. Greg squirmed, trying to get him to apply more pressure or move faster. "Damn it, Nick."

Nick chuckled lowly in his ear. "Swearing at me isn't going to get you what you want, G. Now tell me honestly. Did you plan all this? Plan to ride out here and have a bit of fun?"

"What'dya think?" Greg replied. "Think I forgot some of my clothes on accident?"

"Definitely not," Nick drawled, pressing a kiss and then nipping Greg's neck; sending a shiver through the other man. "But I do think you forgot one minor detail about taking a bike ride together."

"What's that?" Greg asked as Nick started stroking him again.

"I always ride in back."

“What’s that have to do…” Greg moaned as Nick squeezed gently. “God. Nick.”

“Still want to turn around?” Nick asked him.

“You gonna keep doing that?” Greg replied, tilting his head so Nick could have better access to his neck.

“Mmm,” Nick murmured. He mouthed kisses along Greg’s neck as his hands roamed over the young man’s body. Greg scooted backwards in response, pressing as close to Nick as he could; rocking back when he felt how hard Nick was just from touching him. Nick’s feet dropped down in an attempt to brace them so the bike didn’t topple over from the movement.

Greg gripped Nick’s thighs, his fingers digging into the strong muscles as Nick’s fingers wrapped back around his cock. The older man rubbed his thumb over the head on the upstroke, tightening his grip as he slid his hand back down. “That feels so good,” Greg moaned. “Love your hands.”

“I know you do,” Nick murmured back, pushing hard against him. “Come on, babe. Come for me.”

Greg twisted slightly, wrapping an arm around Nick’s neck, and capturing his mouth in a brief kiss. He pulled back, breathing heavily, as Nick twisted his wrist and Greg’s back bowed into him; pressing hard against him as the younger man spilled into his hand. The younger CSI slumped against him as Nick wrapped his other arm around Greg, holding him tightly. For a minute the two clung to each other, their breathing settling as Greg held tightly to the arm that surrounded him.

Nick brought his other hand up, licking at the cum on it. Greg shuddered when he saw what Nick was doing. “Are you trying to kill me?” he groaned. “Because that…” He shuddered again. “Nick.”

“You know I love the way you taste,” Nick growled in his ear. “And since you didn’t let me blow you…”

“Hey! You were the one that wouldn’t let me turn around,” Greg protested. “Speaking of…” He ran his hands as far up Nick’s thighs as he was able with the angle he had. “Anything I can do for you?”

“Mmm, no I’m good,” Nick answered. “Sticky, but good.”

“Ni-ick,” Greg said with a smirk. “Did you cum in your jeans?”

“It’s not funny.”

Greg twisted around so he could kiss Nick. “No. It’s not funny. It’s really fucking hot.” He stroked a hand down as much of Nick’s body as he could reach, trading kisses with Nick as he groped him.

Nick broke away after a few minutes, breathing heavily; his fingers digging into Greg’s hips. “We need. We gotta get going, G. I’d like to clean up before work.”

“Yeah you did say you’re a little sticky,” Greg agreed. He grinned as he slid off the bike, wiggling his hips around as he resettled his jeans so he could zip them back up.

Nick reeled him in by his belt loops as he started to zip himself back up, cautioning, “Be careful there. Don’t want you to damage yourself. Need some help?”

Greg laughed as their hands tangled together, tucking him back in and zipping him back up. He leaned in to kiss Nick again, pressing up against him. “Love you,” he whispered as he pulled back again.

Nick sunk his hands into Greg’s hair. “I love you, too. Ready to go home?”

“Think we have time to shower together?” Greg asked as he remounted the bike and handed back Nick’s helmet.

“Not the kind of shower we both enjoy,” Nick replied. “Ready.”

“Damn. That would be the perfect end to this outing,” Greg answered before starting the bike.

Nick grabbed onto Greg as he kicked the bike into gear, taking off down the road. Clearly he was feeling the need to open the bike up after their little stop. There really wasn’t anything Nick could do, but hold on and enjoy the ride.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
